The Talk
by kirgou
Summary: Set in the future, Edward and Jacob have a brief encounter in Carlisle's office.


**__****Original Characters Owned by Stephenie Meyer**  


"Jacob, can I talk to you for a minute?" I spoke, almost whispered, in the direction of the wolf. He was wet with rain, but not cold as a human would be if they wore only a ripped pair of denims and mudded Reeboks in this climate. "What is it, Edward? Is this about Renesmee and me? Because I told you I can't help-." I almost choked "No, that's not it." I walked closer, trying my hardest to stay out of his thoughts as he eyed me. "I wanted to talk to you privately about the events that have happened between us of late." I spoke, still quietly, as I felt I was holding my breath even though I cannot breathe. "These close encounters, shouldn't be happening, you know my love for Bella and my family is unconditional, as is yours for Renesmee." I struggled with words, for the first time in my hundred years. He was still eyeing me, his black brows scrunched together, still misted with rain. "I know you are aware of the...urges we have both been having, and I'm talking to you now to say it must stop." I hardened my shoulders, ducking my head so that he could not meet my own eyes. I heard him swallow, as if in preparation to return a speech. "I understand" he croaked "we must only see each other when I am here with Renesmee, and when Bella wants to hang out." My lips pursed automatically, he stepped closer "I agree, but we must be civil, as normal, as Bella knows us more than anyone and has a suspecting mind, as does Renesmee." I told him firmly, as if I was giving an employee instruction. He jolted away, twisting on his feet towards the window of Carlisle's study. "What is it?" I inspected. He let out sigh, so warm that it masked the window. "With all my might, I don't think I can." He exclaimed, as he twisted once again to face me.

Without persuasion, I took two steps forward, and he copied as if a mirror image, but faster, and ran over to me. We kissed, violently, our lips meeting in perfect union. Mine iced, his aflame. The rain that still sat upon his body had already begun to evaporate, turning to a film of sweat that accentuated his every curve. My frame was thin compared to his, a building block of hot flesh he stood. My hands gripped his face, pressing his lips harder to mine as if to deepen the kiss. His own hands wondered to my torso, pulling me into his. I pulled my face away for a second, as if I need a breath, only to look upon his sweet face that now seemed filled with excitement rather than contempt.

I walked him over to Carlisle's desk, spreading the documents to one side while Jacob looked on at me. I directed him back to me by his shoulders, moving in for another kiss, this time with an exchange of tongues. I hadn't needed to use my flexes this way before, but I gathered my speed and span him around by one shoulder, so that his back was facing me. He understood, without direction, and began unzipping his denims. He slid them down, slowly as if to tease, to expose forest green boxes. I undid my own trousers, a tuxedo pair that I always wear, and pulled out my member. It stood to attention at the very smell of him, and I cupped his boxers tightly and ripped them down to his ankles. I was so hard that it was almost painful, and as he bent over the desk his pert cheeks spread. I licked my hand, for lubrication, and began to pleasure myself as I leant over and caressed his shoulder blades and neck with my tongue. "I hope that you do not regret this, but it can never be told to a soul. You must never think it, as I do not know what your prying pack mates can hear." I whispered. "Edward, I'm not that stupid. I don't want to lose Renesmee or Bella, hell I don't want to lose any of them, even Rosalie. But I can't stop, I need it too much." He let out desperately. I grabbed my member with one hand and his hip with my other, and guided myself deep into him. He let out a pleasurable yelp, and pushed himself closer to me. I began to push, in and out, slowly at first. The desk was strong to hold both of us, as he propped himself up with his hands and began moving his hips in rhythm with my thrusts. I lay on his back, securing myself with my hands over his on the desk, and thrust harder. My lips curled upwards, exposing my teeth as I squeezed my eyes together in pleasure.

It got faster, naturally. Hard as stone I pummelled, the sound of our skins meeting with a sharp slapping sound. He was letting out hard grunts, and breathing very heavily with every stroke. "Oh Edward, you feel so good, I wish Renesmee got me this hard." I knew he regretted it as the words left his mouth, he seemed to forget who he was having sex with, but I let it go, I would question him later about his exploits with my daughter. It felt as if my member grew bigger inside him, as I felt around his hips and touched his. He was stiff as wood, so hard that it stood close to his torso and pointed directly upwards. I slowed my own thrusts and began stroking him, from top to bottom with a tough grip, squeezing the head tightly as I moved upwards. He moaned faster this way, and I knew he would prefer to be inside me, as his back stiffened with pleasure. "Yes Edward, keep moving it that way don't stop. Your grip is so friggin tight." I couldn't help but smirk. Sex with Bella was heavenly, like a meeting with souls so deep, but this was primal, hot sex. Urges so passionate we both needed to fulfil for our own sanity.

I tugged at his member quickly, maintaining my tight hold. He was circumcised, I noted, as the curves of his shaft met my hand. I began to thrust inside him again, my own release close. I kissed his neck, almost biting into him as the orgasm began. Liquid fire swam through every muscle in my body. I lost control of my senses, blackening them out as I entered a state of ecstasy. My member throbbed, pulsing in and out of him as my thrusts slowed. Silence, as my body tensed, all power focused to my lower area as I released myself into him. He jolted forward as I came; it must have been like a bolt as it swam into him. My senses were returning, the pleasure still flooding me, as I continued to come. I fastened the pace on his own member, and his yelps got higher. As I released my last drop, he tightened and stood up straight, yelling and groaning as he released his own seed onto the desk. White love poured out as I squeezed the head. He opened his mouth wide, letting out quick hot pants as he gripped my hand on his member. In an almost crying state, he fell forward, breathing quick and heavy.

"That was the better than I dreamed of, dare I say it; you're a great fuck." I pulled out of him, groaning as I still throbbed. "Likewise, you are a very intense lover." I laughed. He pulled himself back into his boxers, still hard, and done up his denims. Turning to kiss me he giggled "This will be our little secret, secret rendezvous whenever we need it. Renesmee isn't so adventur- Oh, sorry, I won't mention that again." He looked away as if in trouble. "We'll be having some very interesting conversations about that, I won't forget." I spoke in a harsh tone. "For now, let us enjoy this great pleasure, I am still reeling with delight." I smiled. I tucked myself away inside my trousers and looked around. "What a great mess we've left, you get back to the cottage and I'll clean up." I speedily answered.

I began organising Carlisle's documents, and gathered towels to clean up Jacob's come. Polishing to its previous order, I hadn't notice that he'd left. I couldn't help but feel slightly used, but then I had used him too, I decided. At that moment, Bella came into the room and sighed. "Here you are, Jacob's just taking Renesmee out for dinner, I thought I'd come over here and we'd spend some time together. I took special precautions so that Alice couldn't see." She giggled her beautiful laugh. She pranced over, and grabbed me heartily. She must have felt me through my trousers as she provocatively looked at me "Oh, what's got you into such a state?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow. "Mmmm, let me see. You, you're very presence catches my every attention."

With that, I picked her up and carried her to my old bedroom. She laughed and kicked her legs, acting like willing prey. With strength, I made love to her in every position and we shared souls as we came in unison. As we lay in each other's arms, ice to the touch but feeling so warm inside, I noted how joyous I felt with my wife. She moved to speak quietly "You know, I don't mean to turn serious after that, but we need to discuss something." I looked concerned, as she told me, thinking about the encounter I just had, but she went on "Do you think we should, ya know, give Renesmee and Jacob 'the talk?'."

**my first story I've published, please review, thanks :)**


End file.
